Taken
by Addictedtohungergames
Summary: Peeta wasn't the only rebel picked up by the Capitol. It will switch POVs but I hope to keep it mostly as Katniss.


**This story is about… well wouldn't want to spoil it so why don't you read it. If you didn't notice my name is Lauren, not Suzanne, so I don't own the Hunger Games. **

I swish the mush around my bowl, but Hunger gets the best of me and I end up just slurping in up. District Thirteen's delicacies weren't capitol quality. Thoughts of the capitol remind me of Peeta. The painful images swarm inside me and fill me with dread. He is probably dead, which would be better than being in the capitols abusive clutches. "Katniss, are you ok?" Prims voice rings pulling me back to reality. "I am fine, let's get going." I walk with her for a short distance till I can't go any further. "Bye Katniss, I will see you later." She says sweetly. "Take care of yourself little duck" I reply quickly and start thinking of which room I will hide out in today as I speed away from her. And suddenly I am crashing into someone.

I search quickly for Prim, but she is gone and there is only the collider in front of me. My eyes look him over. His extremely blonde, maybe even white, hair is covering his forehead and his startled green eyes can't quite focus on me. He is large and domineering, scary from his enormous feet to his neck, but his face and hair have a friendly, boyish quality. "I am sorry" I blurt out very quietly. He chuckles in a loud, thick, tender tone and replies "Why? I ran into you." His calm warmness pulls me in and I give something between a snort and a laugh. He gives me a hard look and his bright teeth are forming into a large grin. "What luck, Katniss Everdeen is the person I stumble into. I am Jack" He intones while holding his hand out to me. "Well you know my name already," I say while shaking his hand. "I am guessing you have things to do. District 13 doesn't really like it when you're late," he says with a dark look on his face. The look is like an oxymoron, his intimidating looks make the look seem fitting, but his childish face suggests otherwise. I laugh, a real laugh, because it is true. "No they don't." I agree happily, with real verve. I grin and then he is gone. He was so happy, and filled with life. He reminds me of a young version of my father.

The next morning during breakfast the anathema approaches me. "Good Morning Mrs. Everdeen." The doctor says flatly. "It is time for a check up on you," he tiredly announces. Hurray I think to myself, I just love doctors. Sighing, I stand up and the doctor escorts me to the mental section. As I go through my list of why I hate doctors, I see a familiar face. His extremely blonde hair was camouflage because of the white walls, but his height gave him away for me. A smile has crept on my face "Long time no see, Jack," I announce happily. He turns and with a large grin he says, "Sure has. What are you doing here?" I pause, then answer, "It is checkup day for me," pointing at the bracelet that informs everyone that I am crazy. "What are you doing here?" and I am answered with a door opening and a boy is walking slowly out. His eyes are glazed, and the room goes silent. He looks like he went off the deep end years ago. He can't quite get a grip on reality at all.

"Hey Miles how are you?" Jack asks in a calm voice. He gives Jack a look like he is actually going to murder the next person who says that. He slowly turns his head and his eyes are pinned on me. I freeze as those brown eyes probe me cautiously, starting at my feet all the way to the top of my head. His manic look is quickly replaced with a look of abhorrence, and the room is suddenly filled with chaos.

He has no words for me, just hatred and violent attacks. Jack has him pinned quickly and the doctors are taking me to a room as fast as they can. I just see Jack rushing to say sorry before the door is slammed shut. "Are you ok Katniss? Did he hurt you?" a white coat says serenely. "Yea, I am fine." The doctor starts the usual check-up after she has made sure my neck isn't hurt. "Ok you are looking good Katniss; I will see you again in a couple months, otherwise keep in check with the nurses." I deliberately stay away from the nurses, so I blow this off too. "Wait here; let me see if… it is ok for you to leave." She pops out for a minute. I assumed she was coming to tell me I could leave, but I am surprised with Jack's face. "I am so sorry about him, he has mental problems." He says genuinely. "It is ok, but why did he do it?" He gives a slight huff before replying, "It is a long story." "Well I've got time." I said because honestly I had to know. "Peeta and Johanna weren't the only ones picked up by the capitol. Delilah was a rebel from the start. She was even important to the cause, and when you were saved from the arena they took her. Miles went crazy without her, she was everything to him. He blames you for it even though it isn't your fault." I have to sigh because I think it is. "It is my fault." He immediately says, "No it isn't." very angrily. "It is misplaced blame. That's all." He seems very angry about it so I don't press him on the matter. "How do you know him?" "Delilah is my sister." He says painfully.

It made me feel even guiltier because I have hurt just about everyone. The statement makes me feel weaker too. Finnick and I aren't the only people who had loved ones stolen from us. He looks at me and reassures me that it isn't my fault. "Katniss, it wasn't you, she was already a rebel." A rebel, everyone was a rebel except me. "How do you cope with it?" I ask, because I know if they took Prim I would be a wreck. He sighs and says, "I don't, I just put one foot in front of the other. I have to be strong for Miles, for her. She would have hated me for being so weak." The room is very quiet for several minutes. "I have to go Katniss, I hope to see you around. I am in the command room and here a lot if you need me." I try to remember this because honestly it would be nice to see him again, to see someone who understands me. He gives a weak smile and then he is gone. A nurse notifies me that I can leave shortly after.


End file.
